general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lila Rae Alcazar (Kayla Madison)
, Morgan, Quartermaine |alias = Lila Rae Quartermaine |namesakes = Lila Quartermaine Rae Cummings |gender = Female |born = October 24, 2006 |age = |occupation = Owns 5% of voting stock of ELQ Enterprises |parents = Lorenzo Alcazar (deceased) |siblings = Diego Alcazar (paternal half; deceased) |grandparents = Rae Cummings Alan Quartermaine (adoptive; deceased) Monica Quartermaine (adoptive step) (adoptive) Althea Patterson (adoptive; deceased) (maternal) |greatgrandparents = Marcello Angelini Myrtle Fargate (deceased) Edward and Lila Quartermaine (adoptive; deceased) (maternal) |aunts/uncles = Luis Alcazar (paternal; deceased) A.J. Quartermaine Jason Morgan (deceased) Robert Frank Emily Bowen-Quartermaine (deceased) Anna Chandler (maternal adoptive) Bradley Ward (deceased) Tracy Quartermaine Jimmy Lee Holt (deceased) (maternal adoptive great) |cousins = Sage Alcazar (paternal; deceased) Michael Corinthos Jake Spencer (deceased) Lauren Jerome Danny Morgan (maternal adoptive) Justus Ward (deceased) Faith Ward Ned Ashton Dillon Quartermaine (maternal adoptive once removed) |relatives = Brook Lynn Ashton Maya Ward (maternal adoptive second cousins) |residence = }} Lila Rae Alcazar (née Quartermaine) is the daughter of Lorenzo Alcazar and Skye Chandler-Quartermaine on the American soap opera General Hospital. She was born onscreen on October 24, 2006. Skye named her for her maternal grandmother, Rae Cummings; and her maternal adoptive great-grandmother, Lila Quartermaine. Background Skye Chandler-Quartermaine believes she cannot have children. She dates Lorenzo Alcazar for a while and is overjoyed when she finds out that she is pregnant. She is scared, however, to have a mobster's baby, so she flees town with help from Robert Scorpio. Just before Lila Rae is born, Skye calls her adoptive grandfather Edward Quartermaine, and Lorenzo traces the call to find her. When Lorenzo finds where Skye is hiding, Robert and Luke Spencer tie him to a chair to prevent him from getting to Skye and the baby. Luke later releases Lorenzo when Lila Rae is born. Skye returns to Port Charles and reconciles with Lorenzo and changes Lila Rae's last name to Alcazar. However, it is revealed that Skye is being forced to stay with Lorenzo and he is threatening to kill her if she tries to take the baby away from him again. Desperate, in 2007, Skye asks her adoptive half-brother Jason Morgan to murder Lorenzo so that she and Lila Rae can be free from him. She knows that Jason wants to kill Lorenzo anyway since he is an enemy of his, and she agrees to help him get it done. One night, Skye lets Jason into Lorenzo's mansion and then goes upstairs with Lila Rae. Meanwhile, downstairs, Jason shoots and kills Lorenzo. Skye leaves town in 2008 with Lila Rae to start over. In 2010, Skye returns to Port Charles, and says that Lila Rae is living with her grandmother Rae Cummings in London. In November 2012, Lila Rae returns with her mother to visit the Quartermaine family after the deaths of her adoptive great-grandfather Edward and her adoptive uncle Jason. Family tree |_ | | | | | |!|_ | | | | |Rae Cummings|_ | | | | | |!|_ |Lorenzo Alcazar d2007|v|Skye Chandler|_ | | | |!|_ | | |'Lila Rae Alcazar'|_ }} References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Quartermaine family Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Alcazar family Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:2000s Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Morgan family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini